Men's Night
by Susie G
Summary: Hotch, Morgan and Reid go missing. Won't the girls be suprised on their night out!
1. Chapter 1

_The brillant idea for this story came from NickHotchfan. I'm writing this for her and co-writing this with her. I hope you all enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Criminal Minds and or its affiliates_

* * *

A day off after a heart breaking case was just what everyone needed.

Rossi had invited the men up for lunch, an afternoon of drinks and a friendly game of poker. The men gladly accepted his invitation.

It was early morning and Hotch lay peacefully sleeping next to Emily. His eyes blinked open against the harsh sunlight that flooded the room. When his eyes adjusted he looked to the woman still sleeping in his arm's embrace. The glow of sunlight captivated her in a golden ora. He brushed a few strands of her auburn hair that seemed to glow with a golden hue then running his finger along the outline of her face a smile beamed across it, as she snuggled more closely into him, wrapping her arms around him tighter. "You're so beautiful." He whispered.

"I love you Aaron."

"I love you too Emily Prentiss."

The intimate moment was happily interrupted by Jack bursting into the room with Saturday excitement. He jumped on the bed and was attacked by tickling fingers, sending roars of laughter resonating through the room.

Emily kissed his forehead and stood up. She put her hands on her hips and said, "Who wants to watch some cartoons?" Her face held a knowing smile, looking towards Jack.

"Me! Me!" Jack said jumping off the bed and running towards the living room.

"Me too!" Hotch said in a childlike manner, hopping off the bed. Emily was close behind giving his bottom a smack on the way out the bedroom door.

* * *

Reid was up early, digging into a good book. His finger fell down the edge of the page as his eyes flew over every word. Periodically he would pause to sip his coffee. Eventually he finished the book only to begin another. Time moved quickly in the early morning and when the sunlight began to spread its rays, across the wooden floor he made the decision to make breakfast.

Smiling to himself he set his book on the end table and drank the last sip of his coffee before his bare feet hit the floor, and carried him to the kitchen.

* * *

Morgan woke to the numbness in his left extremities. He desperately wanted to move but he didn't dare wake his baby girl who fell peacefully asleep during a marathon of Walker Texas Ranger. Her wavy blonde hair strewed about his torso as she shifted slightly against him, relieving the pressure on his left side.

He ran his fingers through her hair accidently catching them in a knot. "Ow." Were the words uttered from the blonde beauty who still had her eyes closed. "A slight bit more gently my love." She opened her eyes and looked at him sleepily first, squinting against the sunlight, filtering through her shear curtains. "What time is it?" She asked.

"Way past wake up time for a Saturday morning."

"Not for me. Girls night out requires a lot of daytime sleep but for you I might make an exception and make some breakfast."

Morgan smiled, "Baby Girl have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Only everyday handsome." Garcia patted his chest and said, "I'm up." Morgan helped her off the couch and watched as she picked up the empty popcorn bowl and said, "Dreaming about Chuck Norris is definitely a good thing."

"What about me?" Morgan replied.

"What, are you jealous?"

"You know I am."

Garcia laughed, "That's the way I like it." She said, her eyes teasing him.

Derek watched as she moved across the floor disappearing into the kitchen. He smiled to himself, then drifted off into a catnap until Garcia called for him.

* * *

"You boys have fun today." Emily told Hotch casually as he gathered his keys, sunglasses and stuffed his wallet into his back pocket.

"We will." He said, giving her a re-assuring smile. Hotch picked up his cell, clipping it on his belt, "Are you taking Jack to JJ's on your way out this evening?"

"Garcia is picking us up and I"ll drop him off with Henry when we get to JJ"s."

Hotch double checked himself, and said, "Well I guess I'm ready. I don't know what time I'll be home…"

"That's fine, just have a good time." Emily leaned in giving him a quick peck on the lips, unknowingly sending a pulsating surge through his body, tying his stomach in knots. She leaned back, sharing a stimulating glare from his piercing eyes.

Soon after Hotch felt little arms wrap around his leg, "I love you daddy."

Hotch picked him up, "I love you too buddy." He said squeezing him tightly in his arms. Then he set him back down watching him run to the couch, and once again becoming entranced by the cartoons. Hotch looked back to Emily, "I've got to pick up the guys, then we'll be at Rossi's."

Emily opened the door and pushed him out, "You're going to be late if you don't get out of here."

"Fine I'm gone." He leaned in for a lingering kiss.

Emily pulled away and said, "Go."

"I'm gone." Hotch walked off the porch with an extra skip in his step and called back, "I love you."

"Love you too." Emily said as she shut the door behind him.

* * *

Rossi plated the chicken parmesian, setting each plate on an embroidered place mat, then meticulously he placed the silverware and poured the wine. Giving a glance at the clock he abruptly became aware that it was fifteen past twelve. At first he shrugged it off chalking it up to laziness, but as the food became cold, and time went on he became worried.

With a phone call he hoped to settle his uneasiness on their whereabouts. His head raced with thoughts of a flat tire, traffic jams, car accidents, or a honey-do list.

Rossi's phone beeped under the pressure of his thumb as he speed dialed Hotch's number, with no answer he repeated this five more times, again being sent straight to voicemail.

His instinct told him something was very wrong, but before turning into a state of panic he dialed JJ's home phone. He was relieved to hear Will's voice on the other line. "Will, it's Rossi, is JJ there?"

"No, Garcia picked them up early. Is everything okay?"

"Hotch hasn't arrived with Morgan and Reid…" Rossi really didn't know what to say after that when he heard a two tone beep through the speaker of his phone. "Uh, thanks Will that's Hotch calling now. Bye." Rossi clicked over, "Hotch?"

"We got a flat tire in the middle of a traffic jam, I'm sorry but we wont' be able to make it."

Rossi's voice sounded a little disappointed, "Oh, do you need any help?"

"No we've got a tow truck on the way, I didn't have a spare."

"Okay, I'm just glad everyone is okay. Let me know when you make it home."

"Sure thing, bye."

"Bye." And Rossi heard the phone click off. Something just didn't seem quite right, but in the meantime it satisfied him just to hear is voice.

* * *

A woman pulled the phone away from Hotch's ear. Her slender body stood half cocked, and her hair fell over what was sure to be surgically implanted breasts as she said, "Well done…" The woman looked at his I.D. and continued "…Agent Hotchner. You just saved the lives of your friends."

Hotch didn't respond as he watched her move across the open room towards Morgan and Reid, his body stiffened, and he tried not to react.

The woman tossed her head, sweeping her golden locks behind her back, exposing the soft roundness of her face that gave an almost innocent look to her. Though Hotch watched as her actions didn't seem to be quite so innocent. She leaned down and pressed her soft pink lips against Reid's neck while simultaneously smelling the enticing allure of his cologne. "You sure do smell good." Reid flinched away from her and her seductive whisper.

Smiling she moved to Morgan. As she moved to Morgan she ran her hands, down the front of his chest as she stood behind him. Once she reached the upper part of his ripped abs she raked them back up his chest saying, "Mmmm…you feel good." She whispered in his ear. Morgan struggled against her in the chair, but the binds and tape on his mouth made it hard to move or say anything. "You sure are fiesty...I like that." She said.

Her eyes then went to Hotch. She smiled, and pranced over to him. Her hands clutched his knees and she ran her hands up his legs, stopping on the upper part of his thigh and said, "You will be my main attraction."

* * *

_I would like to know what you think of the story! I realize there are a lot of unanswered questions and stuff that doesn't quite seem to fit together but it will!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Well sorry this took me forever to write, I had a hard time writing this chapter._

_I am co-writing this with NicknHotchfan and give her the credit for these wonderful ideas. This is a fluff chapter and we'll get into the action next! I hope everyone enjoys!_

* * *

Emily, JJ, and Garcia walked out of their favorite salon with new nails, make-up, and strikingly sexy hairstyles for the evening, to go perfect with their classy wardrobe.

"I feel like a new woman." JJ said, as they headed down the walk towards some of their favorite hot spots. Her blonde hair was fixed with the top and sides pulled back sending her long hair cascading in curls, down her back while clicking in her heels, wearing tight jeans and shimmery blouse.

"Me too." Garcia said, strutting her tight dress and cherry red heels.

Garcia and JJ looked to Emily who was between them, waiting for her to say something. Emily noticed their glances and said, "Maybe I should have got those fake nails." She said holding up her painted ones, that were short and to the quick, from her unforgiving habit.

"You look fine." JJ tried to re-assure her.

With a serious look on her face, as she observed her nails she said, "If I did get them they probably would have pulled the rest of my nails off with them, leaving nothing but skin and I would have to paint my skin for the rest of my life or get implants."

"Ew." Garcia said, making a face with the image of Emily going around nail less. "If that happened I definitely get implants."

"Me too." JJ said, she looked to her own nails and said, "I couldn't imagine not having nails, I couldn't open a can of coke, give Will a back scratch, peel a stamp or use that stupid picture machine at Wal-Mart."

Garcia chimed in on that note, "Tell me about it, instead of saying _touch screen, _it should say, _touch nail to screen._"

With that they all giggled and Emily's phone went off. "That must be Aaron." She said whipping the phone out of her purse, but when she looked at her screen, it was Rossi. Emily hit the receive button and answered, "Hey Rossi."

"Hey back, and are you beautiful ladies having a wonderful evening?"

"The best, we were just talking about what it would be like to live without fingernails."

"Sorry I had to miss out on that conversation." Rossi said sarcastically, making Emily smile.

"Yeah big bummer, so what's up?" Emily said, wondering why he called in the first place.

"Have you heard from Hotch? It's getting kind of late and was wondering if he made it back okay?"

Emily looked at her watch and to the girls and said, "It's just 7pm you mean the guys have already headed back home?"

"No. Didn't he call you? They got a flat tire and couldn't make it; it was right in the middle of a traffic jam."

"Ah man, I'm sorry. I'll give him a call and let you know if everything's alright."

"Okay thanks." Rossi clicked off.

"What happened?" JJ asked, concerned.

"The guys gotta flat, I'm going to call Aaron and see if they made it home." Emily speed dialed his phone number and waited anxiously while it rang.

* * *

Hotch, Morgan and Reid were man handled into a small dressing room, after a grueling dance rehearsal. The three of them were thrown onto a couch by three body guards, that shortly exited standing outside the closed dressing room door making sure they wouldn't escape. The agents sat slumped on the soft couch that was against a cream colored wall, in a dimly lit room with no windows. Their bodies ached, and sweat rolled down their skin, cooling quickly in the air condition, almost giving them chills.

"Couldn't this be written down as some form of torture?" Reid said with his head rested on the back of the couch, looking up at the ceiling, completely exhausted.

"If not, it should definitely be added to the list." Morgan said, resting in the same manner as Reid.

"I don't think I can move." Hotch said feeling like all the life had been drained out of him.

The men let their eyes close and they quickly drifted off to sleep, but were abruptly awakened a hour later when three body guards entered the room with the hot, young, blonde who cracked a whip in front of them. "Get up." She demanded.

The men grunted and groaned as they stood up, working their way out of the couch that seemed to swallow them up. It what would normally be an easy task, the effort seemed to be a tremendous one. Once they were standing their legs felt weak and stiff. Together they watched as the woman nodded and two other seemingly scrawny men with headsets and michs brought in a rack of clothes. The rack contained three thongs, each of them black with FBI written in white letters across the front. There were three pairs of black pants with a low waist that slightly resembled Army style pant fatigues. Besides the black lace up boots, to complete the outfit they had ties to be worn around their neck.

"Well boys go ahead and give me your clothes." she demanded, waiting impatiently.

The men just looked at each other making no move to do as she said.

She cracked her whip and said, "Now!"

Reid went quickly to taking off his clothes, Morgan slowly did while Hotch still seemed to hesitate.

Hotch could see his two comrades out of the corner of his eye and as he stared down the blonde in front of him she walked up to his face and said, "Take your clothes off now." Her voice forced, and hateful, but this time it wasn't loud it was personal.

"If I don't, what are you going to do? Hit me with a whip. Go ahead put welts on your main attraction and we'll see what the public has to say about that."

The woman backed off and let out a growl, knowing she had been defeated, so she made a sacrifice for the performance. She grabbed a half naked Reid by the upper arm and yanked him away from where Morgan and Hotch were standing. "If you don't do as I say then I will kill him. She knew that using Reid was her only leverage to get them to perform.

Without a word or change of facial expression Hotch started undressing. If looks could kill that woman would be dead where she stood.

Morgan and Hotch tossed their clothes towards the door as they were instructed to do and then she said, "Take off your boxers." The agents hesitated, and when they did she pushed Reid away giving her the length to crack the whip across the front of his body.

Reid's muted cry of pain was enough to make them become completely naked, almost in an instant.

Hotch felt humiliated as the last bit of cotton, still covering him slipped to the floor. He watched as the woman's eyes looked down and back up. Her gaze sent chills up his spine, making him feel violated and exposed. _What would Emily think? Is this what raped women feel like?. _Hotch tried to hold back a smile when the next thought crossed his mind, _Emily would whoop this girl's ass in a minute, if given the chance. _Hotch's muscles tensed and he stood straight as he tried to stand there confidently as if nothing bothered him.

Morgan was furious but he wasn't about to let Reid get hit again so he complied, slipping off his boxers.

"Good. Now you have till 7:00, one hour before the show to be ready and dressed for inspection. Now it's your turn." The woman said directing her remark towards Reid.

Without hesitation, not wanting to feel the sting of her whip, again, Reid stripped the rest of his clothes, too feeling humiliated. His mind went back to high school when he was tied to a goal post, naked and mentally abused by his classmates. The pain from that memory came flooding back and he found himself sniffling back a few tears, but he was careful to not let anyone see.

When all their clothes were lying on the floor, the woman grabbed them up and took them out of the room with her. Leaving them nothing but what was hanging on the rack.

* * *

It was an hour before the show, 7pm exactly when the woman came waltzing through the doorway. Her eyes widened with delight and a smile spread across her face as she said, "Now that's what I'm talking about." She walks up to Hotch, looking at the top of his pants, "This won't do at all." She slid her fingers, on the inside of his waistband, giving them a tug downwards.

Hotch grabbed her wrists, and pulled them out, "I can do it myself."

The woman's ever familiar body guards grabbed hold of Hotch, forcefully jerking him away from her vicinity and about that time, a phone started ringing in her back pocket. She pulled the phone out and said, "Emily Prentiss?"

Hotch's heart stopped, "I'll talk to her." He said pleadingly, hoping she'd give him a chance to hear her voice and possibly give Emily a verbal clue they were endanger.

"No. I believe I will." She nodded towards her body guards, who responded by loosening their grip on Hotch and pulling out their guns. The three agents heard the guns click behind their heads, giving them enough fear to keep their mouths shut. They still had many reasons to live and thoughts of escaping and they were ready to throw in the towel yet. "Realize that you are replaceable and I won't think twice about having my men kill you." She clicked the button and said, "This is Sheila may I help you?"

Emily was taken back, she stopped walking and had a very noticeable weird look on her face. At first she didn't say anything, pulling her phone away from her ear she looked at the number realizing that it was the right one and then she said, "Who is this?"

"What are you, hard of hearing? My name is Sheila."

Emily started growing angry, her voice was stern and harsh, but not loud. "I heard you loud and clear. Why do you have this phone?"

Sheila laughed giving a mischievous glance at Hotch, "I'm Aaron's girlfriend, who are you?"

Emily didn't know what to say, she clinched her teeth and swallowed hard, trying to find the right words. She didn't know if this was a joke or real. Her heart told her that Hotch would never do anything like this, but her mind was beginning to doubt.

"Are you still there?" Sheila asked.

"Yeah, I'm here." Emily answered and her next comment was in haste, "You can tell Aaron I won't be there when he gets home." Then she clicked off.

Emily stepped away from Garcia and JJ, who were watching her closely. She wiped away a few loose tears, called Rossi telling him they were okay and then she walked back up to the girls. "I could use a drink." She said with a forced smile.

It was obvious something was wrong, but just before JJ could ask Garcia blurted, "Hey! Look! There's a new club!" Garcia wanted to have a good time and not let the night be ruined by guy trouble so she grabbed Emily's hand and started dragging her down the sidewalk. When they arrived in front there was a flashing sign that said, _Club Magic. _

"It's a strip club." JJ stated slightly hesitant to go in.

"Perfect." Emily said leading the way.

JJ and Garcia gave each other a worried look and followed her in.

Inside they found a table near the stage. Emily pulled off her black leather jacket, swinging it on the back of the chair, showing off her red 'v' neck shirt, that fitted her sillouette, and made her seem to glow and her eyes pop. Her dark hair fell in curls around her face. She forced another smile at the girls, called the waitress and said, "Bring a bottle of Jack Daniels and a glass." Then Emily looked to JJ and Garcia.

Garcia said, "I'll have a Margarita."

"Yeah me too." JJ said.

When the waitress left Garcia and JJ knew something was really wrong. "What happened?" Garcia asked.

"Nothing." Emily said, "Let's have some fun! First show starts in twenty minutes!"

They made it through the first show, but Emily was have lit by the time they got done. JJ and Garcia did their best to keep her in her seat and calmed down.

It finally was 8pm. The lights went dim, and sparks flew out of the corners of the stage with smoke filling the air. The club full of girls ready for some eye candy cheered. Even in the midst of Emily's aggravated behavior, JJ and Garcia found themselves smiling and cheering waiting for the men to come out. Their friend's having fun have lit so why shouldn't they. JJ and Garcia each took a shot and joined in. Then there was a blue spotlight with flashing lights and intro music. When the smoke cleared and the music changed JJ, Garcia and Emily dropped their jaw. "Oh my..." Garcia said.

"It isn't." JJ said.

"It is." Emily said.

* * *

_Hope yall enjoy and some of this was inspired by Magic Mike_


	3. Chapter 3

_Co-written with NicknHotchfan we hope you enjoy! Here's the next chapter and for the ones that requested it's not disgusting or anything._

_There was a few parts that I broke up by using XXXXXXXXXX instead of the line break because we are still in the same scene. I hope its not to confusing, happy reading!_

* * *

Garcia looked away, making a visor with her hand and then looked back at the stage and then looked away. JJ and Emily couldn't take their eyes off of them, they were in a dead stare, gaping.

"I want to look at my Chocolate Thunder but in order to do that I have to see Hotch and Reid and that just makes me feel dirty. Is this real? Why are they here? Now that I think about it, this makes me mad; I don't want everybody to see my man showing off his stuff."

"I didn't know Reid could dance like that." JJ said. "Hotch even, their good. But I'm with Garcia, looking at Hotch or any of them for that matter, makes me feel dirty, but I can't seem to look away, their actually really good."

"Too good." Emily said. "What the hell is this?" Emily is hot, but if she would just calm down and read their faces she would see that something was terribly wrong. Emily met eyes with Hotch and shot him a death glare.

XXXXXXXXX

The agent's hearts pounded as they waited for the music to change. When the smoke cleared, the first faces they saw were that of their friends, giving them a slight hesitation in their routine before they got back on track. With as much energy as they could muster, they busted moves like professionals getting cheers from the whole room, except for the first table at the stage.

Reid avoided all eye contact, seeing somebody he knew made it worse. He wishes the song would last forever, because now he dreaded the part where he would have to go off stage and interact with the crowd. He could feel the tears start to well up in his eyes from embarrassment but he held them back.

Morgan was surprised to see his baby girl out in the crowd. He first gave her a confused looked, that was soon masked by a puppy dog face that read I'm sorry, but Garcia failed to see that between her looking and not looking. The dancing and the audience didn't bother Morgan, it was what his baby girl was thinking and feeling that made him almost sad.

Hotch saw Emily and knew she had to be furious. _She has to think I've betrayed her and that all this time I was lying to her. _Despite being pre-occupied with a dance routine and figuring out how to tell Emily they were in trouble, he saw the more than half drunken bottle of Jack Daniels, knowing good and well it was that of Emily's. The glare he just received from her spelled nothing but trouble especially if he did his one on one with her, besides knowing that there was a possibility that Sheila saw her photo on his phone, when she called, he didn't want to draw attention to her.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It came to the part of the dance where the girls saw the men's hands go the top of their pants.

JJ and Garcia instinctively brought their hands up but haven't quite covered their eyes.

Emily just kept staring at Hotch. His face had the same professional, stoic expression that it always does. She saw no emotion cross his face, confirming for her that this was real. If only she had looked at Reid or Morgan she would have seen something was terribly wrong. It speaks all more truthfully that love is blind. She had loved Hotch and the events that unfolded during the course of the evening told a different story about his feelings for her. The longer she sat there the more her heart began to hurt and ache, fracturing piece by piece.

The men dropped their pants; JJ and Garcia let out a little squeal of _I can't believe this is happening_ and covered their eyes.

Emily looked away, down at the floor. _How could he?_

The men jumped off the stage.

Reid was draw to a young brunette sitting towards the corner. He worked his way there, performing a few provocative moves before moving on to someone else. He had no intentions of staying with one person too long and he definitely didn't want to be around the girls, to feel more embarrassed or judged by what they see.

Morgan went to Garcia who received him gladly for a half lap dance as he tried to whisper a few words of warning in her ear, about how they needed help. Garcia caught on and pulled him in, letting herself enjoy the moment, almost fearing to let him go, afraid she would never get him back.

Emily looked back up and met with Hotch's glance and this time her eyes conveyed the hurt she was feeling inside, which broke his heart.

As much as Hotch didn't want to he went to JJ.

JJ saw Hotch approaching and watched as his eyes apologized for what he was about to do.

JJ took a quick shot she had sitting on the table and clutched the side of her chair. She leaned into the back of her chair as far as she could and squinted her eyes like if she was fixing to get hit.

She felt him straddle her and he leaned in close, "Open your eyes." He said. "Act natural." He was afraid that if they didn't act like normal then Sheila would see and know something was going on and take them out sooner than they could get help.

JJ tried but that was hard to do considering it was her boss giving her a lap dance. She put her hands on his back and he leaned down into her, breathing on her neck.

"We were kidnapped. Tell Emily the woman who kidnapped us was the person she talked to earlier." Hotch sat back up making a few moves then leaned back down at her again.

Emily had all she could handle and ran outside.

"Tell Emily I didn't want to draw attention to her, I was afraid Sheila saw her face on my phone and I didn't want her to get hurt."

JJ was tense still making a half grossed out face as her boss got off of her and headed back towards the stage. JJ took another shot and grabbed Garcia by the arm yanking her out of the club.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once outside Emily called Rossi. "Did you know about this?" Were the first words out of her mouth.

"Know about what?" Rossi asked curiously, staying calm against her harsh tone.

"Morgan, Reid and Hotch dancing at a strip club. Did you know?" Emily waited and heard a little chuckle at the end of the line. "This isn't funny Rossi."

"The three of them dancing at a strip club is funny, what is this a joke?"

"No it's not a joke, it's real. We went to this club and they were the 8 o'clock show." Emily said, her voice trailing off at the end.

Rossi heard the hurt in her voice and was silent. He didn't know what to say and was questioning why the men would lie to him and to the girls.

Before Emily got a reply from Rossi, JJ and Garcia came running out of the club. "Whose on the phone?" JJ said urgently.

"Rossi…" Emily said.

JJ grabbed the phone out of her hand, "Rossi! They were kidnapped!"

"Kidnapped!" Rossi exclaimed.

"Yes kidnapped! What should we do?" JJ said urgently.

"The girl's name is Sheila!" Garcia shouted.

"Sheila, her name is Sheila." JJ said.

"See if you can get any more information, we'll need all we can get. Tell Garcia to meet me at the BAU. You and Emily see what you can find out."

JJ gave Emily a glance and said, "But she can't go back in."

"Why?" Rossi questioned.

"It's possible this Sheila person could have seen her face when she tried to call Hotch on his phone. Hotch didn't want Sheila to see her in person just in case she would try to hurt her."

Emily understood now, everything seemed to be coming together. Emily dropped her jacket on the sidewalk and started walking back inside. "I'm going to kill her." The next thing Emily felt was Garcia and JJ pulling her by her shoulders. She turned around, "Fine, I'll go to the BAU with Garcia, but she's mine."

"Rossi they're going to meet you at the BAU and I'll be there as soon as I can." JJ said.

"Stay safe." Rossi told her.

"Of course." JJ said playfully, "A walk in the park."

* * *

_Well this was hard to write too, but its a great challenge and I'm enjoying it! We'd love to know what you think._


	4. Chapter 4

_Co-written with NicknHotchfan! We hope you all have enjoyed! We have had a great time writing this! Thanks so much for all your reviews and reads and as always you all totally make my day!_

* * *

It was 1am when Rossi received a phone call from JJ. He was beginning to get worried about her, along with Garcia and Emily, but they were pleasantly surprised to hear what she had to say and JJ saved it all for when she got to headquarters.

The team eagerly awaited her arrival. Emily had bit, what was left of her fingernails, down to the quick in anticipation. She was secretly mad at herself for conveying such a vengeful face towards Hotch and she couldn't wait to apologize and hold him in her arms. Currently her mind was also conjuring up ways to make Sheila pay for taking her man and her friends.

Garcia had dug up the dirty on Sheila and was happy to share with Rossi and Emily while they waited on JJ. "She's twenty-five and has had multiple arrests for solicitation."

"So she's a prostitute." Rossi stated.

"She was a prostitute in her later teen years. When she was twenty she came into some money by marrying a politician, by the looks of it a very old politician. Three years into their marriage he died suddenly from a heart attack."

"My guess is that she had something to do with that." Rossi said.

"No doubt. She inherited his fortune and his property. About six months ago she purchased the property she has most recently turned into a strip club. Within the last month she hired 8 different body guards, and twelve people running the sound, lights, music, techy stuff and some of them are qualified to work the bar. Oh and here she has hired four waitresses." Garcia explained as her fingers flew across the keyboard, in the round table room.

Rossi walked around pondering on the information Garcia had just given, "So why abduct three federal agents when she has all that money to hire anybody she wants?"

Garcia started digging a little deeper into her life and found some disturbing information that might explain why she abducted the three agents, "When she was little, there were many visits from Social Services and tons of reports of child abuse, and pictures to prove it. Oh heavens, this isn't good. Poor girl, there may have been no reports of molestation but from these pictures it looks like her father made his own pornography book with nude pictures of his daughter. To make it worse it was reported that he would share these photos with his sick friends when they came over for a so called poker night. While they were there they would even make her undress in front of them."

"It's beginning to make sense." Rossi said finally putting it all together. "A combination of her childhood and how men made her feel while she was prostitute became bottled up all these years and now she finally has a chance to make someone else suffer the humiliation she did, that's why she didn't hire someone that was willing to do the job, she wanted to get someone who was unwilling so the embarrassment would be even greater and that's what gives her this sick satisfaction."

Rossi stopped long enough to look at the two women sitting at the table before him. He noticed Emily biting on her nails while she blankly stared at the wall. He walked over to her and placed his palm on the top part of her hand and gently pushed it down, "We will get him back." Then he looked at Garcia, "We will get all of them back safely."

Garcia let a few tears trickle down her face, through the years Rossi had become close to all of them and became a part of their family so her next question wasn't that far off base when she asked, "Would it be too much ask for a hug."

"Not at all." Rossi felt proud, that Garcia would even ask and he gladly gave her one.

JJ entered the room breaking up the moment with her good news. "I went back inside and asked for Sheila and man did we hit it off. I told her I was interested in her kind of business and wanted to know how she ran the strip club and asked to see the facility. I got the grand tour and everything. I even got evidence that Hotch, Morgan and Reid are being held captive. We were walking in the back, sort of behind the stage. I thought I might have saw them and pulled my phone out of my back pocket and took pictures behind my back as she led me around." JJ laid her phone on the table for all of them to see. "The best time to go in is a little after 6 am when the staff goes home for the day. They work twelve hour shifts."

Rossi patted her on the back, "Let's work up a plan of entry and we go in at 6:30am."

* * *

Decked out in their Kevlars, SWAT as backup and Garcia as their eyes, because she hacked into their security cameras, they were ready for take down.

Emily and JJ were a back waiting for the signal from Rossi to enter. From the front, Rossi spoke into his mike and said, "Go."

Emily and JJ busted in. JJ entered first with Emily close behind, followed by a swarm of SWAT to back them up. Garcia had given them the low down of where everyone was. Hotch, Morgan and Reid were in their dressing room with two body guards standing outside. Four body guards were in a room behind the bar, playing a round of poker and Sheila was in her own dressing room with two body guards waiting outside. Garcia was to give a cue if that changed, and as far as she saw the rest of the staff had left to go home.

JJ saw the doorway that led into an open room with racks of clothing and closed doors that were the dressing rooms, they stopped briefly and JJ said, "I'll get the guys, you get Sheila."

Emily nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile Rossi and his band of SWAT gathered around the door to take down the four body guards behind the bar.

JJ and Emily went through the doorway with JJ aiming to the right and Emily to the left. There was a barrage of gunfire aimed from both directions. JJ was hit straight in her Kevlar, knocking her to the ground, but after quickly recovering she was back on her feet, sending the last standing body guard to the floor.

Emily nearly missed a direct hit as a bullet grazed past her arm, ripping open her sleeve and slashing through her skin. Like JJ she was determined to get past the body guards at Sheila and no bullet was going to stop her.

When the bodyguards were down she yelled, "Sheila! It's over! Come out with your hands up!"

There was no response so Emily waited at the opening of the door while one of the SWAT members opened it swiftly. When the door was open Emily entered with her gun ready and before her stood the blonde primping in front of the mirror as if nothing was happening. "Hello, Emily." She said turning around.

"Hello Sheila." Emily said harshly, "Games over."

Sheila laughed, "When I saw I got three FBI agents I figured that you would find me pretty fast."

"Then why did you run?" Emily asked still aiming the gun at Sheila.

"Because the most fun I've had in my life was watching the three men in that other room suffer and I just didn't want to give that up. Besides I haven't killed anybody so I figure, with my money and good behavior I'd be out in no time, back doing what I love."

"Not unless I connect you to your husband's death." Emily said, hoping to give her that uneasy feeling.

"I'd like to see you try." Sheila said stepping close to her.

"Is that a threat?" Emily said.

"No it's a challenge."

"Challenge accepted; now turn around with your hands in the air, I placing you under arrest for the kidnapping of three Federal Agents."

"No thank you." She said, facing off Emily.

"Turn around." Emily said.

"What are you going to do, shoot an unarmed woman?" Sheila laughed.

"No." Emily put her gun away and grabbed Sheila by the upper part of her arm, with the intent of turning her around to cuff her, but Sheila had a different idea. She met Emily with a right hook to her cheek. Emily didn't respond immediately but at first was taken back by the bold move. It didn't take her long to return the favor though with Emily almost knocking her to the ground. For Sheila it was unfortunate that Emily was much stronger than her.

Sheila recovered trying to grab hold of Emily's ponytail, but Emily grabbed Sheila's scrawny wrists and kicked her feet out from underneath her. She followed Sheila to the ground, wrestling with her, forcing her on her stomach but before that happened Sheila got a good kick to Emily's shin with her pointy high heels. That was the last straw so Emily made contact with her fist across Sheila's face, almost knocking her senseless. She rolled Sheila over and jerked her arms behind her back forcefully, hoping to cause her pain. She pressed Sheila into the floor and leaned down in her ear, "Hope all you want to, but I'll make sure you never walk the streets again." Emily said before cuffing her she slapped the cuffs hard on her wrists and squeezed them tight.

When Emily got her cuffed, SWAT took her away. Emily stood to her feet to see Hotch standing in the doorway. "That's my woman." He said smiling at her achievement.

Emily smiled and put her hands around Hotch's neck. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know…"

Hotch put his arms around her, returning the embrace, "It's okay; it's not your fault."

Emily pulled away to scan his body to see if anything was wrong, "Are you okay? Did she hurt you?"

"No I'm fine, but it looks like you got shot are you okay?" Hotch said looking at the bloody and tattered material hanging from her arm.

"I'm fine it just grazed me, I'm just glad your okay because I was so worried about you and Morgan and Reid of course." She said giving him another hug. When she backed away again Hotch grabbed her hands.

"I see you bit your nails to the quick this time, they are even bleeding a little." He said observing her hands.

"Yeah well what did you expect?" Just then Emily saw Reid and Morgan walking behind Hotch. She walked past Hotch and met Morgan with a hug first, "I'm so glad your okay." Then she went to Reid, "You too Reid."

"Thank you." Reid said.

"You're bleeding." Morgan said, noticing her tatterted shirt as well.

"It's fine." Emily said as she saw JJ taking off her Kevlar. "JJ are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a bruised rib. Thank goodness for these vests."

Rossi then ran around the corner. "Thank God, everyone is okay." He said relieved at the sight of his comrades.

With his comment everyone was able to smile, the situation could have been a lot worse than what it was.

Rossi had a smirk cross his face at the sight of the three male agents in black pants and combat boots with no shirt, "Nice outfits."

"Yeah laugh it up." Reid said. "I'm ready to put a shirt on."

"Oh my! You're okay, all of you! I was watching from my cameras and….I'm just glad you're okay!" Garcia exclaimed as she was the next one to bolt around the corner. She went up to all the shirtless male agents giving them hugs and kisses then she went back to Morgan, giving him another hug, "This is going to sound bad, but ya'll are pretty good dancers."

"Don't even mention it, after yesterday I definitely never want to dance again." Reid said.

"Me either." Morgan added.

"Oh that definitely would be a tragedy." Garcia said, running her hand down the front of Morgan's chest, "I enjoyed it myself."

"Don't worry; I'll save some for you Baby Girl." Morgan reassured her, giving her a kiss on her forehead.

Meanwhile, JJ couldn't even look at Hotch. She wasn't sure if it was embarrassment for herself or Hotch.

The team started walking out together, "I'm ready to go home." Reid said.

"Hey, how did ya'll get kidnapped anyways?" Emily asked. She waited for a response and when she didn't get one she looked around at their faces, "Oh don't tell me." Emily could read exactly how they got abducted.

"What?" Garcia said.

"It was the damsel in distress rouse." Emily said. "Really guys?" She said, "You all are unbelieveable."

"Are you kidding me?" Rossi said. "You help her out and in the process she kidnaps three Federal agents.

"Yes, but there's a perfectly logical explanation…" Reid began.

"Save it." JJ said. "Your logical explanation would just be an excuse."

"You guys owe me." Rossi said.

"Well the reason we even got kidnapped is because we stopped at the BP to get a twelve pack of Platinum Buds to enjoy in your company." Morgan said.

"How thoughtful, sorry to cause you so much trouble." Rossi said, "You all still owe me though."

"Fair enough." Hotch said.

"Let's go home." Emily said smiling up at Hotch, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Let's. I could use a hot bath and massage." He said, kissing her forehead.

* * *

A week later everyone was back in the full swing of things, but JJ and Hotch. Their relationship seemed to be a little tense so Hotch felt the need to clear things up so they could continue on as normal. He called her office line from his own and asked for her to come to his office.

JJ knocked on the door and waited for him to respond.

"Come in." He said. JJ opened the door, "Please, sit down."

JJ closed the door and took a seat. When she sat down she spoke before he could, "Hotch, it's fine. I'm not a profiler but I had an idea of what you wanted to talk to me about."

"It's not fine, it was un-professional and I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you." Hotch apologized humbly.

"Really it's okay. I've thought about it this past week and I think I was more embarrassed for you than myself. I'm sorry for the faces I made. I don't think you're gross or anything it was just…"

"JJ it's okay you don't have to explain. I'm sure most of it was fuzzy anyways. I saw the two shots you took before and after."

"Right you are, you have that and my eyes were closed for a few moments." JJ smiled. She was feeling more comfortable, now that they had talked and was glad he asked her to come in his office.

"So are we good?" Hotch asked.

"Of course, in fact were better than good, I feel like we're back to normal." JJ said standing up.

"Me too." Hotch said, standing up as well.

JJ gave him a smile and walked to his door. When she opened it she saw Emily sitting at her desk. "Hotch, if no one has told, you have quite a woman out there. She loves you so much."

"Thank you." Hotch said in response to JJ's comment.

"You're welcome." JJ walked out the door and back to her office.

Hotch looked out his office window at the dark haired woman working intently on some paper work from their previous case. He smiled and looked to the other agents in the bull pen and Rossi's office feeling blessed. Life was as good as it has been and he didn't know how it could get any better than this, working with the people who fulfilled him.

He gave Emily one last glance before returning to his desk, gladly he began to flip through some brutal cases that came to him, just this morning, excited to make a difference in someone's life and bring another killer to justice.

* * *

_Hope ya'll enjoyed and we would love to know what you thought! Thanks everyone!_


End file.
